The Capitol
by ladyashethealchemist
Summary: A part of him knew Tess valued his life more than he valued hers. That Tess held him on a different level than she did the others, a level he dare call love. (A look at the Capitol Building and how things could have played out)


What had he just done? What the hell had he just done?

"So, we're just going to leave her?" Ellie asked, shocked by his behavior. "Let her get shot up? She might be infected but she's still a fucking human!"

"Keep moving, kid! We gotta get out of here!" He brushed off her questions, brushed it all off. He knew she was going to be a monster now, that _his_ Tess would be gone in a few hours even if he fought beside her. That the damned infection would take over her and make her forget herself and everything she loved. Everyone she loved.

A part of him knew Tess valued his life more than he valued hers. That Tess held him on a different level than she did the others, a level he dare call love. That Tess still _had_ the ability to love, to care about others, while his heart was a broken mess. Tess... she had been fixing that mess, but now it was broken into tinier pieces.

_"What do you know about us? About _**_me_**_?" "There's enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to _**_me_**_..." "Make this easy for _**_me_**_."_

"God damn it!" Joel stopped as he thought of her words, spinning on his heels. "Tess, this isn't just about you!" He glanced over to Ellie. "I'm going back for her. You need to hide. Don't make a sound and-" He pulled out an extra pistol. "Hold on to this, just in case."

Ellie nodded and scurried off, calling "I knew you wouldn't let her face this alone." He shook his head at the girl, and loaded his gun. His thoughts had turned to something he couldn't live with, something he thought far more cruel than leaving her to die alone. It was leaving her to die by the hands of someone who wouldn't even care he killed her, wouldn't even remember her death the next day. And if he let that happen it would eat at him.

Joel burst back through the door, having his first shot ready. He struck the man approaching Tess, then ducked down behind an overturned desk next to her.

"What the actual- I told you to fucking go!" Tess shouted as the shots rang out loudly.

Joel glanced over at her a caught the end of a small, fragile smile. Quickly ending his attacker, he responded. "You're my partner Tess, I couldn't just leave you."

Bang! The bullet Tess fired went clear through her opponent's chest. "Yeah, well, a shitty partner that doesn't listen. Like you." He knew if they weren't in a shoot-out she'd be chuckling as she said this. If, he reminded himself, she also wasn't infected, that is.

Reaching into his backpack, Joel pulled out his one remaining Molotov Cocktail, one he and Tess had rigged up special, and looked toward her. With a slight nod, they both ran towards the door, Joel tossing the fire bomb and igniting the whole room and all the people entering the building in flames. They slammed the door quickly behind them.

Tess turned to him the second it was clear. "What the hell were you thinking, rushing in there? I told you to get the kid and keep going. Joel... I'm fucking turning. I wanted to go down without becoming a monster."

"Tess," He slowly reached out and lightly touched her face. "I couldn't let you be killed by them, by someone who didn't even care they would be taking you down."

She froze at his touch, then relaxed. However, her attitude was still there. "Then what do you want me to fucking do Joel? Hang myself? Jump from a building? Let you... Oh hell no Joel. Hell no!" She backed away, her shout startling Ellie and causing her to come out of hiding.

"Tess... Isn't it better than to die at the hands of a stranger?" He sighed, crossing his arms. "You're so goddamned stubborn sometimes I swear." Moments of silence beat before he sighed. "Look... It's because I care too much to see that happen to you. You mean too much to me to let you get killed by some no name officer... That's why I'll do it."

"Wait, you're going to kill her?" Ellie spoke quickly. "If anything, wouldn't that just make it more painful for you, Joel?"

The glance he shot Ellie answered her question, the hurt showing briefly. "Tess...I couldn't let you get shot up while I could've done something. I couldn't let you end like Sarah." That hurt him to say, but it had to come out. If he had turned quicker, maybe that bastard wouldn't have hurt his baby girl. Maybe she wouldn't have been shot up. He couldn't leave someone else he cared about to die like that, and that's why he stopped it. He hoped she could see his reasoning now.

"Sarah? Who's Sarah?" Ellie asked, while Tess's harsh gaze towards Joel softened.

"Alright, Texas. Just... Make it fucking quick, okay?"

Joel pulled his knife, and turned towards her. "You ready?"

Tess laid down on the ground. "Get it over with."

"I..." He bent over her, pausing.

"You know Texas, usually when a man's in this position over me, he's at least bought me dinner." Tess cracked a smile, trying to break the solemn air. Tears silently ran down her face.

"Well, normally I am the romantic type," His voice wavered, positioning the knife over her chest. "But given the-"

"That you are," Her hands reached up as she cut him off, one resting on his hand holding the knife, the other on his face. Her eyes locked with his. "Just fucking do it."

And with her hand still on his, the knife plunged through her chest.

She coughed, sputtering blood. "Thanks, Joel. I l-" The words died on her lips and she grew limp.]

"I know, Tess," He removed the knife and wiped the blood off. "I love you too." He stood quickly, putting his emotionless mask back on. "Now, Ellie, let's get going."

He didn't look back, just left her body lie in the sunlight streaming through the cracked ceiling.


End file.
